deserted hallways
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [tri.] Amazing, how he always made her heart beat faster. [YamaSora]


So. I should be writting OTHER things. But this got the better of me. It's unbetaed.

Oh, well. It's smut.

THIS. IS. NOT. FOR. KIDS.

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

 **"deserted hallways"**

* * *

 **.**

He caught her by surprise.

Walking down the stairs, intent on spending some time with her boyfriend before recess ended, Sora felt someone grab her hand, pulling her back against a hard chest, and if it weren't for the light chuckle she heard against her ear, she would've punched this guy in the groin.

But no, she recognized that low, deep chuckle, heard it enough on a daily basis to become very familiar with it. She smiled.

"Yamato!"

He chuckled again, pulling her tighter against his body and quickly moving back up the stairs until they were out of sight of most of the students. Yamato spun her around, effectively trapping her against the corner of the stairs, he placed a light kiss on her lips, then pressed his forehead to hers.

"I need you…" he groaned, body moving closer.

Sora gasped upon feeling his reaction already, wide eyes wandering over his face to see if he was for real—and he was. "Now?"

He slid his hand from her back, caressing her hips and quickly moving over her ass; he pulled her closer. "Now."

Usually, she'd resist and tell him _later_ , at home— _his_ home, but's it's been _weeks_. Weeks of sharing only short kisses because they had so little _time_ to be together. Still she couldn't _possibly_ —but then he kissed her. Deep and hard and so, so _desperate_.

Sora gave in.

"Alright…"

The whisper barely left her lips when Yamato grabbed her hand and started tugging her up the remaining stairs.

 **.**

 **.**

It was obvious the classroom had not been used in a long time. Dust covered every surface and the curtains prevented the sunlight from illuminating the place up. Sora would've found it dark and gloomy, if she'd cared enough to look at it. As it was, she was rather preoccupied.

The door slammed close behind Yamato and immediately he grabbed her by the neck, pulling her into a heated kiss. He wasn't even trying to be patient, that told her just how eager he was. But Sora wasn't going to complain, not when her body responded in kind. She treaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, to feel him, breathe him in—God, how she'd missed this.

In no time at all, Yamato had her backed into a corner, his hands working their way under her skirt. One of his hands slid to grab her ass, unimpeded now, at least with less fabric in between, and the other… the other went right to the front, sliding under her underwear and reaching its goal.

They both hissed in anticipation.

Sora arched against him, her own hands scrambling to make way to touch his skin, and somehow, amidst the haze of lust Yamato's fingers evoked in her, she managed to unbutton his shirt and she raked her fingernails down his chest. He hissed again, reacting wonderfully as her hands moved further down.

She grabbed him at the same time he slid two fingers inside her, and in unison they both moaned. Her voice ringing out louder. A shiver ran down her spine, heat pooling below her navel; Sora pulled him into another kiss, eager to feel his lips _on_ her but settling for kissing, knowing time was scarce and there was _none_ for foreplay.

With a last, searing kiss, Yamato pulled away, his hand sliding away from her but only to grab her panties and pull them down. Sora slipped one foot, then the other off and hopped on the desk behind her—Yamato remained on his knees, just… _looking_ at her. His eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to wet his lips—she moaned, feeling herself growing hotter and—he stood up abruptly, his hands fumbling with his pants.

Quickly, Sora tried to undo the buttons of her blouse but barely managed to get half of them before her boyfriend pounced. His lips crashed upon hers and he pushed her skirt up and then—

"Fuck…"

—he pushed inside with a hard thrust, and stayed rooted there for a second. Then, slowly, he pulled back a little and thrust forward. And again, and again, short thrust that had her gasping out his name in broken syllables. Each thrust was harder than the last, faster. Sora wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to meet his rhythm; moved her arms around his neck, clinging to him, trying to hold on. She was so _hot_ already, so, so close…

Yamato bit her lower lip before letting it go, pressing his forehead to hers, and gritting his teeth in what Sora knew was an attempt to hold on for her; he hooked one hand under her ass to hasten their pace, while the other slid under her leg to have a better leverage.

"Oh…!"

It worked.

Sora had to bite her tongue to keep the moaning at bay. And she could tell Yamato was so close, _too close_ , and she was just a little behind yet not close _enough_ … she tried to tell him. Not to hold back for her, she tried… but then didn't really _need_ to anymore.

Her blonde boyfriend let go of her ass and slid his hand over her hip and down to where they were joined. His thumb pressed down on her clit and her mind went blank; she arched her back as her nails dug into his back and fleetingly, so very fleetingly, she wondered if it hurt him. But Yamato pressed down again, rubbed his thumb in fast circles, thrust his hips _harder_ and she knew no more.

Her tenuous control snapped and wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her senses, in spirals going out from below her navel to the very tips on her fingers. Her body shook and so very distantly she could hear Yamato grunting his release.

She smiled.

Yamato was still breathing heavily against her neck, trembling against her embrace and she let him lean fully on her. She slumped back a little, the wall behind her the only support, and enjoyed the feel of them being so, _so_ close.

And this, this was what she missed the most.

"That was good…" he said, voice rumbling against her breast.

Still, Sora laughed, breathlessly, as she let her fingers play with his unruly locks. Her lips pressed against his cheek.

"…That was _great_."

 **.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

So... Ok.

Thanks for reading! And please comment! :D


End file.
